


Astalder

by Pippin Took (storiesofchaos)



Series: My Bow Shall Sing With Your Sword [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dorks in Love, Elvish, Feels, Fellowship of the Ring, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Rivendell | Imladris, Wee bit of angst, both are a little terrified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Pippin%20Took
Summary: “Of course in some ways I must be,” Legolas responded, looking out across the land, “I can sense the darkness growing with every day. I know that if we fail, everything we hold beautiful will be lost. Like you,” he said, suddenly looking right into Aragorn’s eyes. That always sent Aragorn’s heart thrumming in his chest, “But I also know that I would go into battle and to the ends of Middle-earth with no one except Aragorn son of Arathorn, Astalder (Valiant One). And I am.”





	Astalder

**Author's Note:**

> Another little story of Aragorn and Legolas because I can't seem to stop. I blame them, obviously. :)
> 
> Feel free to correct me if any Elvish is wrong!

 

Aragorn had hardly seen Legolas in all the time they’d been at The Last Homely House East of the Sea. It wasn’t as if he was purposely ignoring him-- but it felt as if they both (especially himself, Aragorn thought) have been so busy with the business of planning the Ring’s excursion South to spend any time together. Which was unfortunate, as they hadn’t seen each other in ages besides the Council of Elrond. But that had been over a month ago now, and Aragorn felt time was quickly fleeting by.

 He was currently in a little porch overlooking an East-facing garden, spending time alone in deep thought with the sound of water bubbling by to keep him company. Gandalf had just left him. Aragorn could feel that ever-present sense of fear that Sauron brought, coming over from away in the East. The dusk was slowly waning into night, yet he felt that a great darkness was settling over the land, beyond the boundaries of Imladris.

He was startled out of his unpleasant thoughts when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see Legolas Greenleaf himself standing on the porch with him.

“Legolas-!” he exclaimed, not at all unhappy to see him. Legolas just smiled and came forward to join Aragorn at his side.

“How fair thee, Mellon nin (My Friend)? I am sorry I have not spent time with you since we got here,” Legolas said, turning his head towards the man. Aragorn studied him. He seemed as well as always, beautiful and resilient, although if there was a bit of anxiety clouding his eyes, he did not show it much.

“Oio naa elealla alasse' (Ever is thy sight a joy),” he responded, and Legolas’ mouth quirked up a bit more, “I am sorry as well. Gandalf and Elrond have kept hold of me, I fear, or I would otherwise have gladly been at your side.” They were silent for a while, watching the night come through. The sound of voices in song could be heard drifting out of the woods and the Hall of Fire, distant but still so beautiful. It calmed Legolas a bit, even if they weren’t the same songs his people sing in the wood.

Aragorn had much to say to his companion, but didn’t know how to start. Their history was long, yet because of who they were much of their lives have never been near one another. There was never time for promises or continuations, they could just try to pick up where they left off last and try one day at a time.

For they knew of their affection for each other, and though their hearts were always together their duty was elsewhere. Now they were being sent on a mission in which they and the rest of their fellowship may never return.

“Are you not nervous, Legolas?” he finally asked at last, although he felt a bit silly saying it afterwards.

“Of course in some ways I must be,” Legolas responded, looking out across the land, “I can sense the darkness growing with every day. I know that if we fail, everything we hold beautiful will be lost. Like you,” he said, suddenly looking right into Aragorn’s eyes. That always sent Aragorn’s heart thrumming in his chest, “But I also know that I would go into battle and to the ends of Middle-earth with no one except Aragorn son of Arathorn, Astalder (Valiant One). And I am.”

He clasped one of the man's hands and gripped it tightly, hoping to convey what he was feeling. It wasn’t nearly enough for Aragorn. He gently grabbed Legolas’ jaw with both hands and silently asking for permission, pressed his lips to the elf’s. It had been many, many moons since they had done this, pouring their emotions into one another. The last time had been somewhere under the trees, by the light of the stars-- a fleeting and stolen moment.

Now they were safe at present, now they had more time, so they took it. Legolas held on for dear life, gripping Aragorn’s hair as the latter gently opened Legolas’ mouth with his own. He still cradled the elf’s face, and it was so smooth under his own weatherworn hands. This kiss carried more hope than either of them had felt in months-- it was precious and real, and that little flame of feeling soon caught on and spread.

They started to move more desperately, hands roaming more freely. Legolas felt as if before he had been cut off from his senses, like he had been moving underwater but now was free, for he had never felt his heart so full in all of his life. Aragorn thought Legolas’ kisses were like satin, dripping with the taste of honey and sweetness, and one would never be able to get enough of it.

Aragorn suddenly felt wetness on his cheek and breaking free from his enrapturement (but not easily), he pulled away. Legolas was crying, tears like little pearls falling from his beautiful eyes. Resting his forehead against the elf’s, Aragorn brushed a teardrop away with his thumb.

“Why are you crying, Lirimaer (Lovely One)?” he whispered. Legolas closed his eyes, which led to more drops falling and getting caught in his eyelashes.

“Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa (Your heart is that of the lion), Estel. I am not worthy yet my heart is yearning.” Aragorn held Legolas’ head and kissed his brow.

“Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful), Legolas. Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright). I don’t know for certain what the future may hold, but I know you are very, very dear to me. There is no one I’d rather go on this journey with, either.” Legolas just nodded and kissed Aragorn softly once more.

Aragorn knew that danger would be too high in Middle-earth, that it was already dangerous enough. His heart ached to think about it.

“I give my love to you, whenever you may need it. If ever we are to depart from one another, know that my heart goes with you, always,” Legolas said, sincerement glimmering in his eyes. Aragorn inclined his heads towards him in reverence and thanks.

“Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin (I shall treasure your gift in my heart)," Aragorn whispered. Legolas grabbed one of Aragorn’s hands and kissed it.

“Cuamin linduva yassen megrille (My bow shall sing with your sword),” Legolas told him, and looking into the man’s eyes, more passed between them than through words.

“Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar (I will follow you to death and beyond),” Aragorn responded without hesitation.

No matter where the Fellowship of the Ring would take them, no orc or beast or wraith or the Dark Lord himself could ever really destroy Aragorn the Elessar and Legolas of the Elves. Physically, perhaps, but the love that was always present in their hearts-- never.


End file.
